Armored Darkness
Armored Darkness appeared in 2008 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Armored Darkness (アーマードダークネス Āmādo Dākunesu), or Armoured Darkness, is a powerful kaiju from Ultraman Mebius. It is a sentient, living armor, created by Alien Empera. After the death of Alien Empera, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Plan B. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Saramandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Cherubim). As the news GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now captain of GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Darkness Fear they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opportunity, Mebius got hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Darkness Fear was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. While the subordinate weep, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Darkness Fear and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius' Mebius Phoenix Brave and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle if its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight Shoot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of Crew GUYS, while Hikari used his telekinesis to halt the drop of the Darkness Fear and return it to space. Armored Darkness reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Armored Darkness acts as the enforcer of Alien Rayblood, and was sent by him to kill Ultraseven (who was on reconnaissance duty, looking for Ultraman due the events of the previous series). This battle between the Armor and the Ultra is occasionally seen as visions by Rei, who is going through mental bursts of rage from his Reiblood energy building up. Although the battles were only occasionally seen, Armored Darkness was victorious as he possesses Ultraseven (as well as an Alien Temperor and an Alien Mefilas) and uses their bodies to fight against Rei and his monsters, Gomora and Litra. During the course of the series, Rei had acquired Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and with it in hand, uses it on Armored Darkness, awakening Ultraseven's will power from within it and weakening Armored Darkness to the point to where Gomora can destroy it. Upon Armored Darkness's destruction, Ultraseven was released and thus presented Rei with his Miclas. During the series finale, Armored Darkness is revived and possessed by Alien Rayblood to kill Rei and Gomora. However after the assistance of both the ZAP SPACY as well as Grande and Red King, Armored Darkness is destroyed yet again, this time by EX Gomora and EX Red King. Armored Darkness appeared in Ultra Zero Fight with Darkness Five when they made their first appearance. His positioning implied that he was their leader. It was later, after fighting Ultraman Zero for his friend Pigmon, Armored Mefilas called to a being he referred to as 'Emperor'. The sky turned black with lightning arced all over as the armor appeared on a mountain top. However, when the helmet fell of, it is revealed that the being inside the armor and the one who controlled the Darkness Five, was none other than Zero's arch-enemy Ultraman Belial, who had somehow returned from the grave. After an intense battle, Zero in Ultimate Zero successfully thrust his sword into Belial's chest. However, it was revealed that Belial broke the seal, possessed Zero, and turned the hero into Zero Darkness. Powers and Abilities * Possession: Being a sentient walking collection of Armor, Armored Darkness needs a host to combine with in order to empower itself to its full power. To do this he often imprisons the being inside of him. * Darkness Broad (ダークネスブロード Dākunesu Burōdo): As a backup weapon should his trident be lost, Armored Darkness is armed with a giant sword that's incredibly sharp, sharp enough to penetrate the toughest of material and even cut through his own armor. If another being obtains it, they will be influenced to do his bidding, unless they are a powerful being like Mebius Phoenix Brave. He can also summon this weapon to his hands if needed. Also, other beings like Alien Mefilas, if made a direct touch with it can turn himself into Armored Mefilas. * Darkness Trident (ダークネストライデント Dākunesu Toraidento): Armored Darkness is armed and equipped with and uses a gigantic, double bladed, trident as his main weapon and he can use with great skill and it can extend to any length it wishes at frightening speed making it good for range combat, increasing its length at rapid speed, allowing him to strike objects normally out of its reach. He can fire an extremely powerful dark beam from its tip, as well as enhance its power with a lightning bolt from its tip, as well as purple energy blasts from its tip. This trident can put anyone under its influence if he/she picks it up and also change size and length. ** Darkness Blasts: Armored Darkness can launch numerous, very powerful, purplish blasts of energy fired from his trident. These blasts can create massive explosions, some rivaling his own size. ** Rezolium Ray (レゾリューム光線 Rezoryūmu Kōsen): Armored Darkness can launch a very powerful, devastating red and black beam of dark energy fired from the tip of his trident spear, similar to that of Alien Empera's Rezolium Ray. This beam has enough firepower to completely destroy a mountain in a single hit. It can also be charged with dark red lightning that is equally as strong. *** Giga Rezolium Ray (ギガレゾリューム光線 Giga Rezoryūmu Kōsen): By repeatedly spinning his trident anticlockwise, Armored Darkness can charge his Rezolium Ray to incredible levels, making it near deadly to the opponent. * Darkness Fear (ダークネスフィア Dākunesu Fia): Armored Darkness travels in a dark sphere like Alien Empera. If this dark sphere collides with Earth it will destroy it. This dark sphere also contains a dark dimension that eradicates Ultra powers and amplifies his own. ** Reformation: If destroyed, Armored Darkness is capable of reforming his entire body, without any amount of previous damage, in just seconds so long as he is on the Dark Planet he controls. * Armor: Being a living suit-like being composed of Armor, Armored Darkness can stand up to and is resistant just about nearly any attack and many basic physical and projectile attacks. It became even tougher after being revived by Alien Rayblood, even capable of surviving a direct hit from the Pedanium Shooter. This can enable him to toss opponents by either striking or countering an opponent's move with great force. * Revival/Monster Dispersion: Armored Darkness can revive fallen monsters at will. He can also create monsters with dark energies, doing so to create Zarabon and Garourar. * Reionic Fusion (レイオニックフュージョン Reionikku Fūjon): Under possession of Rayblood, Armored Darkness can fire his own version of Giga Rezolium Ray called the Reionic Fusion, which was said to be the combination of the armor's energy with his Reionic energy. This cannot be considered as a tag-team combination, since at that time, Rayblood is assumed as the player themselves and Armored Darkness is only present as part of Rayblood's attack. * Dead Slasher (デッドスラッシャー Deddo Surasshā): Armored Darkness first threw the lethally charged Darkness Trident to the opponent before charging forward and slash them with the Darkness Broad. * Inpelaizer Splash (インペライザースプラッシュ Inperaizā Supurasshu): A tag-team attack made with an Inpelaizer. The Inpelaizer first charge towards the opponent and perform a high speed rotation to slash the target with its sword. The Armored Darkness charges its Darkness Trident and throw it towards both the Inpelaizer and the slashed opponent, causing the two to be destroyed. However, the Inpelaizer survived due to its lower waist and simply regenerated its upper body. * Darkness Punisher (ダークネスパニッシャー Dākunesu Panisshā): A tag-team attack with Alien Empera. The former possess (or rather wears) the Armored Darkness and wielded both the Empera Blade and the Darkness Broad to strike the enemy. Weakness Should the person he possess gain enough willpower, they can paralyze Armored Darkness for a short period of time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Necromancers Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Ryuzaburo Otomo Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Ultraman Universe